The Next Fairy Tail
by Skyelove12
Summary: A New Generation of Fairy Tail wizards arrive at the guild. They will start a new legand of Fairy Tail while going through challenges along the way. OC's Needed for team.


Hey Everyone, I've decided to write a Fairy Tail Fanfic of my own about my OC and how she goes on adventures with other anime characters. Fairy Tail still is there but it's mostly going to be about my OC team. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

* * *

Everyone in Fairy Tail were waiting for their guild master to tell them some news. Everyone one was pretty excited, Natsu and Happy had no idea what was going since they just arrived at the guild hall.

" Hey Luc, What's going on?" Natsu whispered. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer then smiled.

" Master Makorav has something to tell us, No one's sure what it is but everyone's pretty excited." Lucy explained. Natsu nodded, Happy flew over to Carla and sat next to her.

" What do you want?" Carla asked harshly. Carla crossed her arms and looked away from the blue exceed.

" I was just wondering if I could sit next to you?" Happy asked in a low voice. Carla sighed and looked at Wendy then back at Happy.

" Fine, Only for a little bit." Carla answered. Happy sits next to Carla when Makorav walks into the room.

" Everyone, We have a new member joining the guild. Meet Melissa Harino, granddaughter of Master Kavoke of the Red Fox guild." Makorav announced. A Pink haired girl walked over beside Master Makorav and smiled shyly.

" Hello, It's nice to meet you all." Melissa greeted shyly. Almost every male in the guild fell in love with her.

" She's so cute!" Someone yelled. It was alot of chatter going on between the boys. Lucy walked over to Melissa with a smile.

" Hi I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you." Lucy greeted. Melissa shook Lucy's hand and smiled.

" Nice to meet you Lucy. You already know who I am though." Melissa chuckled. Makorav walked over to Melissa and Lucy.

" Hey Melissa, I want you to meet someone." Makorav called. Melissa walked over to Master Makorav and saw a guy with blonde hair.

" This is my Grandson Laxus Dreyar. Laxus this is Melissa Harino, the granddaughter of Master Kavoke of the Red Fox guild." Makorav introduced. Laxus looked at Melissa, she looked away from him. Laxus shook his head and sat back down at the bar. Melissa knew she had heard that name before. Natsu and Happy ran over to Melissa with a smile.

" Hello, I'm Natsu and this is Happy." Natsu said. Happy waved and Melissa waved back.

" So what magic do you use?" Natsu asked. Before Melissa could answer she was pulled aside by Makorav. She stood infront of Gildarts and his daughter Cana.

" Gildarts this is who I would like for you to meet." Makorav said. Gildarts looked at Melissa and smiled at her.

" So your the one Master has told me about. The names Gildarts Clive and this is my daughter Cana Alberona." Gildarts introduced. Melissa shook both Gildarts and Cana's hand.

" I'm Melissa Harino, the daughter of Jerive and Kiva Harino and the granddaughter of Master Kavoke." Melissa sighed. " But my Mother passed away when I was little."

" Hey just like Me and Lucy." Cana said. Melissa smiled knowing she wasn't alone. Melissa walked over to the bar and a white-haired mage smiled at her.

" Hi, I'm Mira nice to meet you." Mira greeted. Melissa sat in the chair with a sigh.

" Nice to meet you too. I'm Melissa but you can call me Meli or Lisa."

" I was wondering could I work at the guild?" Melissa asked. Mira smiled and nodded at her.

" Sure you can." Mira answered handing her an apron. Melissa got right to work, she was a natural at it. It was the end of the day and Melissa sat outside the guild hall and sighed.

" What are you doing out here?" A voice asked. Melissa glanced at the voice, to see the Lightning mage Laxus. Melissa sighed in relief and then looked away from him.

" I'm just taking a breather. Since today I didn't get anytime to myself. " Melissa replied. Laxus chuckled, he leaned against the wall folding his arms.

" It was the old man wasn't it?" Laxus closed his eyes. " That's just how he is."

" You seemed to dislike the Master why is that?" Melissa asked standing on her feet. Laxus peeked an eye open and stared at Melissa.

" You sure ask alot of questions don't you?" Laxus smirked. Melissa walked back into the guild hall walking pass Laxus. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Melissa turned back around to see that Laxus had grabbed her arm.

" Do you need something?" Melissa asked pulling her arm out of his grasp. Laxus said nothing and Melissa walked back into the guild hall. Laxus tried to remeber where he'd seen her before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" Na, It's couldn't be her." Laxus told himself. Laxus walked back into the guild hall still thinking of Melissa. In the guild hall, Melissa helped Mira clean up around the guild before heading home. Lucky for Melissa, when she arrived in Magnolia she had bought herself somewhere to live. Melissa walked home by herself, she walked up to her apartment unlocking the door. Melissa walked in closing the door behind her. She took a relaxing bath and went right to bed. As she lay there things went through her mind.

" Laxus." Melissa whispered quietly.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's so short, I don't own the ending and opening themes for Fairy Tail. I want to write a Fairy Tail fic that's start at the beggining of Fairy Tail with a whole different group of characters while still keeping the other fairy tail characters. If you would like to create a OC to be apart of my Fairy Tail team just PM and Ask. Please Review and Favorite. I'll update soon, I will be making a Marvel fanfic so stay tune. See Ya!


End file.
